


The Best Present

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-11
Updated: 2008-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	The Best Present

**Title:** The Best Present  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** HP/DM  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Gift  
 **Author's Notes:** N/A  
 **Warnings:** MPreg  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Best Present

~

Draco frowned, turning away as Harry pulled yet another present from the growing pile. Excusing himself, he exited through the crowd of well-wishers, missing Harry’s concerned look.

Harry caught up with him a minute later. “Draco?”

Forcing a smile, Draco spun. “Hm?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s just...everyone has expensive gifts for you, mine pales in comparison.”

Harry shook his head and pulled Draco into an embrace. “What are you talking about? You’ve given me the best present of all.”

Draco smiled. “Perhaps we should make the announcement tonight.”

Harry grinned. “Yes, time for me to play the proud papa.”

~


End file.
